wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Murmur
" Grandmaster Vorpil Esencja Dźwięku''The Codex of Blood|level = 72|type = Elite|races = ŻywiołakThe Codex of Blood (Elemental)|health = 424,350 - 572,872|location = Shadow Labyrinth, Auchindoun|status = Do zabicia|faction = Combat|instance = Shadow Labyrinth|money = }} '''Murmur' jest czwartym i ostatnim bossem w instancji Labirynt Cienia znajdującej się w mauzoleum Auchindoun. Wyglądem przypomina Ragnarosa czy Thunderaana. Przed pojawieniem sie Ahune'a był jedynym Władcą Żywiołów w Outland. Murmur jest niesamowicie potężnym żywiołakiem, zrodzonym podczas tworzenia wszechświata. Niewiele jest o nim wiadomo. Rada Cienia wezwała go po zajęciu Labiryntu Cienia w nikczemnych celach, lecz wydaje się, że mieli problem z utrzymaniem go pod własną kontrolą. Jego historia jest opisana w księdze Kodeks Krwi, która tłumaczy, że jest on pierwotną esencją dźwięku. Ataki i umiejętności * Podstawowy wręcz: Uderzenia za 1,600 obrażeń w zbroję płytową z 58% redukcją obrażeń (około 5000 punktów pancerza). Powolna szybkość ataku. * Soniczne Bum: Tworzy (przy akompaniamencie wizualnego efektu przyciąganych fal energii i emocie "Murmur czerpie energię z powietrza" lub czegoś w podobie), a następnie uwalnia soniczne bum na zewnątrz uderzając wszystkich w odległości do 34 jardów (obszar nieznacznie wykracza po za koło w którym stoi Murmur). Zadaje obrażenia w wysokości 90-95% aktualnych punktów życia (modyfikowane przez mnożniki pozycji) plus dodatkowe 12% w ciągu 6 sekund, ponadto nakłada osłabienie w postaci spowolnienia ruchu o 90%. Atak może zostać odparty bądź uniknięty przez czary i talenty takie jak Unikanie Felguarda czy Drapieżne instynkty druida. * Dotyk Murmura: Nakłada osłabienie podobne do umiejętności Żywa bomba Barona Geddona na losowy cel (również główny). Cel wybucha po 14 sekundach i jest wyrzucany w powietrze. Postacie w zasięgu 10 jardów dostaną około 3,700 obrażeń i zostaną wyciszeni na 6 sekund. Cel może użyć umiejętności jak Boska Tarcza czy Blok Lodu aby zapobiec odniesieniu obrażeń od eksplozji, ta jednak nadal może uderzyć pozostałych członków grupy. Gracze grający łotrzykami mogą użyć Płaszcza Cieni by całkowicie rozwiać osłabienie, jednakże nadal nastąpi eksplozja, więc muszą uważać na sąsiedztwo członków grupy. * Magnetyczne Przyciąganie: Murmur czasami przyciąga losowego gracza do siebie, a następnie rzuca Falę Uderzeniową zadając 1100-2000 obrażeń od natury wszystkim przeciwnikom wokół niego i wyciszając ich na 6 sekund. * Rezonans: Nakłada osłabienie na wszystkie cele, który zwiększa odnoszone obrażenia od natury o dodatkowe 2000 za każdy stos oraz uderza za dodatkowe 2000 obrażeń od natury. Murmur używa tego ataku tylko wtedy gdy nie ma celu w jego zasięgu wręcz przez kilka sekund. Tryb Heroiczny W trybie Heroicznym Murmur zyskuje dwie dodatkowe umiejętności: * Dotyk Murmura / Magnetyczne Przyciąganie '''- Przyciąga wszystkich innych graczy do tego dotkniętego osłabieniem, włączając tanka, a następnie wybucha po 7 sekundach zamiast 14. Gracze po przyciągnięciu są uwalniani i muszą odejść jak najszybciej od gracza z osłabieniem zanim wybuchnie. * '''Grzmiąca Burza - ta umiejętność, której Murmur używał na istotach w jego pomieszczeniu. Uderza wszystkich graczy za około 2,500 obrażeń, którzy nie znajdują się całkiem w wewnętrznym kręgu, w którym stoi Murmur. Zaleca się, aby więcej niż jedna osoba mogła leczyć obrażenia z tej umiejętności. Na ogół unikane przez stanie w wewnętrznym kręgu. Strategia Walka z Murmurem jest stosunkowo prosta, gdy każdy rozumie jego rolę podczas tego starcia. Nie wymagane są przedmioty z odpornością na naturę. Murmur zaczyna z 40% punktów życia, co stanowi około 169k. Nie rusza się on z miejsca, zupełnie jak Ragnaros i ma zasięg aggro ustalony na około 10-15 jardów. Dodatkowo, używa potężnych ataków zasięgowych jeżeli brak jest celów do walki wręcz. Główny tank wbiegnie i złapie aggro, podczas gdy reszta grupy rozdzieli się na odpowiednie odległości, by uniknąć obrażeń z obszarowych eksplozji Dotyku Murmura. Soniczne Bum Cyklicznie, mursur zacznie pulsować i wysyłać na czacie wiadomość emote. Na tym etapie przestanie atakować i zarówno tank, jak i wszyscy gracze walczący wręcz muszą uciec z okręgu wokół niego, by uniknąć uderzenia przez Soniczne Bum. Wojownicy mogą Interweniować do kogoś spoza kręgu, co niemal gwarantuje uniknięcie obrażeń. Tuż po eksplozji tank powinien jak najszybciej wrócić do Murmura. Alternatywnie, tank może zostać w miejscu, ale tuż po Sonicznym Bum trzeba go będzie szybko wyleczyć, zanim Murmur wznowi ataki. Łotrzyki mogą użyć Płaszcza Cieni w odpowiednim momencie. Macro - Użycie poniższego macra może być użyteczne dla tanków-wojowników: /rw Sonic Boom Incoming. Get out of range NOW! /target "Name of Healer/DPS" /cast Intervene Dotyk Murmura Dotyczy on głównie klas walczących na odległość. Każdy musi zwracać uwagę na to osłabienie i uciekać od pozostałych członków grupy by uniknąć zadawania im obrażeń i wyciszania ich. Czary takie jak Boska Tarcza zapobiegną obrażeniom bezpośrednim, natomiast efekt obszarowy wciąż oddziałuje. Częstą taktyką uniknięcia obrażeń od upadku jest pobiegnięcie w kierunku namiotu znajdującego się w okolicy. Jeżeli healer otrzymuje Dotyk Murmura powinien ostrożnie obserwować zegar i upewnić się, że tank ma wszystkie / prawie wszystkie punkty życia. Eksplozja przerwie rzucanie czaru i nie będzie on mógł rzucić kolejnego dopóki nie wyląduje na ziemi. Tryb Heroiczny Każdy musi ustawić się w obrębie wewnętrznego kręgu by uniknąć Grzmiącej Burzy. Jeżeli znajdujesz się na jego krawędzi, bądź po za nią, zostaniesz trafiony przez Grzmiącą Burzę. Wszyscy gracze muszą stać blisko, tuż przy Murmurze. Gdy następuje Dotyk Murmura, pojawia się duży, zielony, dobrze widoczny promień i wszyscy gracze zostają przyciągnięci do celu. Osoba z osłabieniem powinna przebiec przez Murmura na tył sali, gdzie może zostać zdetonowany bez trafiania pozostałych graczy. Następnie może wrócić na swoje miejsce i wznowić walkę. Inną opcją jest ustawianie się w odległościach powyżej 10 jardów od każdego gracza, gdzie każdy może wrócić na swoje miejsce po przyciągnięciu do celu Dotyku. Murmur jest otoczony przez wyniesiony okrąg. Zostań w jego środku, nie na podwyższonej krawędzi, lecz na płaskim podłożu wewnątrz kręgu, by uniknąć Grzmiącej Burzy. Gdy Murmur zaczyna rzucać Soniczne Bum, wybiegnij po za krąg, a po rzuconym czarze wróć z powrotem do jego wnętrza. Wyniesiona krawędź to strefa śmierci - postacie stojące na niej zostają trafione zarówno przez Soniczne Bum jak i Grzmiącą Burzę. Soniczne Bum nakłada również efekt snare, przez co jego ofiarom powrót do środka kręgu zajmuje dużo czasu, dostają kilka uderzeń od Grzmiącej Burzy i giną. Wybiegaj i wbiegaj szybko! Murmur nie wybacza nie bycia tankowanym w trybie heroicznym, używa Rezonansu niemal natychmiast. Nawet wojownik szarżujący z powrotem może nie być w stanie uniknąć pojedynczego zaaplikowania efektu. Grzmiącą Burzę również rzuca natychmiast po Sonicznym Bum. Kapłan healer jest w stanie leczyć przez Soniczne Bum z małym kłopotem. Gdy widzisz, że Murmur rzuca Bum, umieść tarczę i Modlitwę Naprawy na tanku. Skoordynuj Modlitwę Leczenia tak, by rzucić ją tuż po umiejętności Murmura. Dalej kolejna Modlitwa i dwa Kręgi Leczenia jeżeli je posiadasz, jeśli nie, nada się jakikolwiek inny czar leczący. To pozwala całej grupie pozostać w miejscu. Uwagi * Łotrzyk może świetnie stankować podczas gdy Murmur rzuca Soniczne Bum. Połącz Płaszcz Cieni z Uniknięciem lub Widmowym Uderzeniem, gdy tank opuści zasięg Murmura, aggro wręcz zostanie zachowane. * Mag może użyc Bloku Lodu, gdy na kogoś zostanie rzucony Dotyk Murmura. Nie zostanie przyciągnięty i może nadal atakować. * Żywiołak Ziemi Szamana jest odporny na obrażenia od natury, więc może tankować Murmura podczas Sonicznego Bum i zapobiec Rezonansowi. Ginie jednak szybko od obrażeń wręcz, więc tank musi wrócić tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe. * Mikstury Ochrony przed Naturą mogą być bardzo pomocne podczas tej potyczki. * Magiczne ataki Murmura nie są łagodzone przez odporność od natury, jednocześnie działa odporność Żywiołaka Ziemi. * W ostateczności Demon Cienia może przyjąć kilka uderzeń zanim zginie. Może to być użyteczne gdy tank został trafiony przez Soniczne Bum, jako że healer może go wyleczyć jednocześnie utrzymując aggro wręcz. * Kapłan z talentami w drzewku Holy może Studnię Światła na zewnątrz kręgu Murmura, by umożliwić dystansowym DPSom leczenie się po atakach jak Dotyk Murmura bez konieczności odwracania jego uwagi od leczenia tanka. * Murmur nie atakuje ładując umiejętność Soniczne Bum. To daje Tobie i Twojej grupie czas na ucieczkę po za zasięg tej umiejętności. * Użycie moda z paskiem rzucania Sonicznego Bum może być bardzo pomocne dla klas walczących wręcz. * Murmur sporadycznie przyciągnie dystansowego gracza do siebie. Nie zdarzy się to podczas ładowania Sonicznego Bum. Samo przyciągnięcie nie zadaje obrażeń, postacie odnoszą obrażenia od upadku. Magowie po przyciągnięciu mogą użyć Mrugnięcia podczas spadania by uniknąć upadku. * Tajemniczy Pojemnik do zadania Wejście do Karazhanu znajduje się po lewej stronie i może być zabrany bez aggrowania go. Spawnuje to jednakże elitarnego Strażnika na poziomie 70, co oznacza, że należy bacznie sprawdzać swój zasięg by przypadkowo nie zaggrować Murmura. Strażnik po śmierci upuści Fragment Pierwszego Klucza do zadania. * Jest podatny na Zabójczą Truciznę, a więc i na Zatrucie. * Paladyn może rzucić Boską Tarczę tuż przed Sonicznym Bum i tankować z nią bez tracenia aggro. * Murmur od patcha 2.4 może być trafiony z efektem krwawienia, np. Pęknięcie * Murmur uruchamia pułapki łowcy. Jako, że nie rusza się z miejsca, pułapka musi być postawiona tuż pod nim. Nie jest to zalecane dla zwykłego trybu. * Dla dystansowych DPSów, mogą się oni chować za drewnianymi słupami (tak, by znajdowały się pomiędzy nimi, a Murmurem). Nie zostaną przyciągnięci, ani nie odniosą żadnych obrażeń od upadku. Tylko w trybie zwykłym. * Jego broń wygląda na , zupełnie jak Ragnarosa lub Thunderaana, czy należący do Ahune. Ciekawostki Pomimo, że w Kodeksie Krwi jest napisane, iż jeden szept jest w stanie zniszczyć świat, gracze są w stanie słyszeć jego odgłosy. Zadania * * * Musi być ukończony w trybie heroicznym. Odniesienia en:Murmur fr:Marmon Kategoria:Shadow Labyrinth Kategoria:Boss Kategoria:Elemental